


Bleach

by angelic_tylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, like this shit hurt to write bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_tylerr/pseuds/angelic_tylerr
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bleach

  
'Twenty One Pilots Cancels Shows, Lead Singer Tyler Joseph Hospitalized'

Tyler moves to scroll the page down, but Jenna has her head on his arm, and it's then that he realizes her fingers are intertwined with his. Josh pulls his phone away, that vicious glare taking a stab at Tyler's emotions once again.

" _Wh--_ " His voice squeaks, from underuse and chemical burns. It comes out as a silent whisper. " _Why is..._ "

"Why are you acting surprised?" he asks, not expecting an answer. "You drank bathroom cleaner. What was I supposed to tell them?"

Tyler understands where Josh is coming from, but that doesn't explain why this was even let out into the public. If Tyler, the person who always says "stay alive" has been caught trying to kill himself, then... No one will trust him anymore. Their faith in his love for the world is broken.

"Don't drink bleach if you don't want people knowing about it."

" _Josh--_ "

"I'm getting some food, she hasn't eaten."

Tyler wants to ask him to stay, to beg him really. He's never seen Josh so furious before, and it hurts worse to know it's with him. It's well deserved, Tyler thinks.

He stares at Jenna, her head turned away and her hair falling over his arm. The gentle rise and fall of her shoulders syncs up with his own breathing for a moment, and he misses that. He misses when they were first together, laying in a full sized bed in his crappy apartment and staring into each others eyes, breathing at the same time. She was so happy. He wasn't.

He supposes he never has been truly happy. After everything, he always comes back down. He was doomed to attempt again, he just never knew when, until now.

Did she know all this time? Was she waiting on it; aware that she married a ticking time bomb, destined to go off from the first of December, in 1988. Did she count the days? He knows she worries when he's gone for too long.

He wants to apologize, but his voice doesn't even work and the morphine is making it impossible to move his hands. Her image blurs, and he finds himself gasping for air and trembling. Funnily enough, the bleach never burned as bad as his tears.

She stirs, disturbed by his shaking body, and she looks around before connecting her eyes with his. Her heart twists with his face, turmoil taking over both of their bodies. She wonders if he's crying because he's alive. It hurts her chest to think about, and she leans over and takes him into a hug.

"I know," she says softly. She always knows. "It's okay, baby. I know."

He stares at the ceiling, sucking in heaves of air. If he had to choose the last thing he would ever say just so he could speak now, he would say "I'm sorry. I want to go home."

But she knows, she always knows, because he's always sorry and he always wants to go home.


End file.
